Comment Devenire Un Mostre
by BrookeChloeBlairBennet265
Summary: On déviants monstre on l'ait pas a la naissance... Klaus&OC


Ce fut des mois que Stefan avais rejoint Klaus, et il ce nourrissant de toute personne qui croiser son chemin, Klaus lui avais mémé permis que Stefan soit le seul a le tutoies, il avais commis encore plus de crime que au début, il en prenais plaisir ce fut l'extase a chaque goute de sang qui tomber sur ces lèvre.

Un soir ils étais dans un manoirs Que Klaus posai-dais, ils venais de terminer de « _diner_ » ils étais assis sur un fauteuil ou plutôt un trône le manoirs étais ancien.

Stefan ne savais toujours pas grands chose sur Klaus a part sur les tuerie que il avais commis, Stefan voulais en savoir plus, il devais le lui demande c'était maintenant ou jamais il était seul, alors Stefan ce lance et il lui posais des question...

« Qui t'as transformer en vampire? » demande Stefan en regardant Klaus qui le regardais a son tour.

«Mon père il voulais que ces fils sois comme lui et vivre en famille pour l'éternité. »

Il lui répondre comme sa sans ce retenir, alors Stefan continuer.

« quelle age avais tu quand ce arriver? »

Et la encore Klaus répond.

« J'avais 20 ans c'était une semaine après mon anniversaire que mon père nous a changer mes frères et moi, un par un mes frères et moi fessais la file pour que il nous changer on lui était totalement dévouer lui fessais confiance. »

Alors la pour s'ouvrir il s'ouvrait Klaus répondais a chaque question que Stefan posais.

« Comment était t'as mère? »

Stefan aperçue un sourire triste de la par de Klaus.

« Elle était magnifique, extraordinaire, elle chantais souvent des chanson quand elle manger ce qui nous fessais rire a table elle avais cette manie de ce fiche de ce que les autre pensais d'elle, Elijah t'as surement raconter que elle a eu une aventure avec mon géniteurs, elle aimer il lui donnais se que mon père ne savais pas donne. » repond Klaus en regarde la chemines.

« es'que tu a connue ton géniteurs? Il était au courant pour toi? »

Klaus réponde avec un rire jaune.

« Oui je l'ai connue quand. jetait petite il me donne toujours des sucrerie a la sortie de l'église il m'apporter des chevaux qu'il fabrique lui-même et il plaisanter avec moi des heurs, je savais pas qui il était il disais que il étais un amie a mon grand-père et je l'ais cru il était assez gentil quand mon père a su pour ma mère et lui, mon père et mes frères l'on tuer lui et ma mère sur mes yeux, il mon rien fait car il le savais pas mais pue de tant après il on su pour moi car je commence a devenirs plus puisant que mon père il mon fait des chose horrible mon père ne voulais rien savoirs pour lui tout été soit blanc soit noir malheureusement pour moi jetait gris et les autre on pris a ma place. »

OH MON DIEU es que Klaus été triste wow Stefan continue, la question difficile venez.

« Et est tu déjà tomber amoureux? »

Stefan respirais difficilement soit sa passe soit sa casse. Mais Klaus repondie.

« ...Heu..Oui...Une fois elle était spectaculaire, ravissante, Belle aussi elle était Magnifique a l'intérieure comme a l'extérieure elle savais quoi faire si jetait mal elle fessais les meilleure cake au monde tout le monde venais a l'église le dimanche pour les manger dans mon village elle était connue pour sa, le soir je l'aider a nettoyer l'église après la mess je vivais pas loin de l'église alors juste après je pouvais rentre, elle était tellement pur... »

Stefan lui couper la parole avec un ton de surprisse

« L'église ? s'était une nun ? »

Klaus repondie avec un vrais sourire ce qui surpris Stefan.

« Non elle vivais la bas car ces parent n'avais aucun intérêt avec elle elle été aveugle alors ils l'on abandonner a l'église et le faite que elle soit d'une couler diffèrent alors elle ce proposer de servir dieu et les autre le padre Diego la élevé comme sa fille... »

Encore une fois Stefan couper la parole a Klaus il devais rêvé il avais commis tout loi qui fallait pas comme-aitre dans l'ancien tant comme avais ils vécu leur relation ?

«Comment avais vous fait ? Je veux dire votre...relation...Les gens...vous pouvais pas ?Non ? »

Klaus pensais aux paroles de Stefan est continuer a parles le regarde dans le vide...

« On vivais dans les bois...Notre relation...Elle me montre sa version de la vie et moi la miens, elle avais cette fascinant joie de vivre, une fois on marcher et un homme qui venais visiter le village l'insulter tout le village a commence a le discriminer, ons avais grandie avec elle on sa va pas que pour les autre elle était différant elle fessais partie du village pour nous mais ce jour la j'ai su qui il faillais être vigilant alors on ce donner rendez-vous dans les bois, un soir après ma transformation on été dans les bois on s'embrasser et la le vent c'est levé un éclaire commençais d'abord je ni prête pas attention mais la pluie a commence sans savoirs d'où sa venais je me dégager d'elle car malgré les orage, la pluie,le vent, le plus que je ressent été l'énergie que elle dégager a cette instant et elle avais ressentie mon regarde sur elle, elle a baisser ses yeux en me disent que je devais pas avoirs peur d'elle, ce la ou j'ai sue que c'était un sorcière mais j'avais peur, pas qu'elle me fasse du mal mais que les autre lui en face a elle, alors on partager tout, elle me montre en quoi consister ces pouvoirs, je lui montre les miens, on vivais bien elle et moi l'union du mariage n'avais pas besoin d'être ce que on partager été plus sacre, jusque mon père et mes frères veule me tuer pour l'erreur que ma chère mère avais commis, elle ce sacrifie pour moi elle ce mis entre moi et un battons en pointe qui mettais destiner. »

Stefan était cloue ou sole. Non seulement Klaus avais aimer mais Klaus avais aimer celle que dans le temps nous étais interdis d'aimé mais surtout en tant que vampire une sorcière. Klaus a vécu une Histoire d'amours tragique celle que ont rêve de tout ne jamais pourvoir vivre et pardessus tout ca famille lui avais enlevé ce mémé amoure. Stefan ce disais comment on en venez a tuer tout sa famille ? Voilà comment par amour.

«**_ Äicha Bennet_**... »

Klaus sortie Stefan de ces penser.

« Quoi? »

Klaus repondi avec un sourire triste mais ému.

« Son noms était **_Äicha Benne_t**... »


End file.
